Findig Alice
by scholcomp25
Summary: (New Chapter short, 111403)What happens if Lady Jaye is really a Cobra and she doesn't know it.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This is story is one that I am making up as I type it. David Dashelle Fisher's code name, Flint he changes his name to Dashelle after a fight with his brother Bobby Fisher. Alice is Lady Jaye. Cobraville is my own made up town it is owned by me. 

Finding Alice

By

Catherine Guarini

Chapter One

**30 years in the past**

  
**First Grade in Cobra Central Elementary**

  
David, Alice's and Bobby are seated in a second row of a first grade classroom. David and Bobby Fisher are identical twin brothers and are best friends with Alice. Alice is talking to David and Bobby during class. 

Their teacher Ms. Baron comes over with a ruler and hits Alice on her hand. "You know the rules in this class. You have been told numerous times not to talk during class time. Have you not?" 

Alice said, "Yes, but we are discussing going to Budd Lake and go fishing during lunchtime." 'wack', 'wack' As Ms. Baron hits her on her hand again. "Ow, stop that!" 

Ms. Baron said, "The name of the lake is Bludd Lake. Not Budd Lake. You of all people should know that. Since your father is Major Bludd. And further more, who told you that you could go there during lunchtime anyway? Did I? No! I did not. Now take your seat and behave or I will have to call your parents." 'Wack' 'Wack'. She hits Alice on her back with the ruler this time to get her point across. 

Alice has no choice but to sit down at her desk and is quiet the rest of the morning. Lunch bell rings. All students file out of the class and head for the cafeteria for lunch. Except for three children Alice, David and Bobby they head for Bludd Lake for a relaxing day of fishing and a bit of swimming. 

Bludd Lake

The three kids are at the lake relaxing and forgetting about going back to school after lunch, they are having the time of their lives. Alice is having the time of her life.

David said, "What are you thinking about Alice?" 

  
Alice replies without thinking what she is saying and said, "I'm just thinking of how much we get along so well, Cobra Rules." 

  
David and Bobby look at her. "What do you mean by that saying?" Bobby asks. 

  
Alice said, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I said that saying. I sometimes make up silly saying and use them in sentences. Cobra Rules is one of my most favorite sayings I came up with. What do you think of it guys?" 

  
David and Bobby say together, "Cobra Rules."

Alice said, "Ok. Why not? Knock your blocks off with that saying?" 

  
David and Bobby say, 'Cobra Rules' together. 

"I like it, it rolls off of your tongue perfectly." David said.

Bobby said, "I was just thinking of saying the same thing. It's an excellent saying."

  
Alice looks at her watch, and notices that the time has flown by. "Guys, I think we're in trouble. It's 4:00."

Alice's House…

She doesn't know that her mom and dad have been fighting a lot and are getting thinking about getting a divorce. 

Alice's mom and dad both have on a serious expression on their face when she enters the house. She knows that she is in a lot of trouble.

  
Alice's parents are very upset with her. 

  
Alice's dad Major Bludd said, "Your teacher called and told us that you did not return to class after lunch. Where were you?! It had better be a good explanation!"

Alice looked over to her mom and for some sympathy but her face did not change. She had a very serious expression on her face that she agreed with her father.

So Alice finally said, "It was a nice day out so I went to the lake with David and Bobby." 

Alice noticed a very uneasy expression on her parents' faces that she has never seen before. "But enough about that what's wrong with you too?" Trying to change the subject.

But Alice's dad went right back to the subject that was about her. "So you went to the lake did you? That is not enough of an excuse I am afraid, I will have to ground you. For the next month you will have to come straight home from school. No hanging out with the Foster boys for two months. If you disobey me then I will have to take a more serious action. I will also inform 

Ms. Baron your teacher that the three of you will also be separated during your lessons from now on and I am sure that she will agree with that. Do I make myself clear, ALICE?!"

Alice said, "Yes dad I will do as you say?" But to herself she said, _For now!_

**Ten years later...**

  
David and Bobby are 14-years-old and both are girl crazy. The only thing is that they have a crush on the same girl, Alice from their first grade class. They are wondering what ever happened to her and where did she move to. 

David said to Bobby, "I know what you are thinking and I would not advise you to go looking for her because I am going to find her first, and she is going to be my girlfriend." 

  
Bobby said to David, "I don't think so!!! Cobra rules!" 

  
"Don't forget that I am a few minutes older than you, Bobby. I will find her and she will become my girlfriend and maybe even my wife someday! Cobra rules!" David said. 

  
Bobby said, "You want to bet on that?" 

  
David said, "Yeah, but what will we bet for?" 

  
Bobby said, "Money. Two grand with interest during the years for the first person to find her and make her their wife." 

David said, "Deal. Cobra rules." 

Bobby huffed. As they head for home.

  
Bobby said, "Deal. Cobra rules." They shake hands to seal the deal. As they get to the door David opens it and lets Bobby go in first. 

The Foster Home

David said to his mom and dad, "Mom, dad, I want to leave and see if I can find Alice Hart-Burnett-Bludd that Bobby and I were in first grade with. I think I have a crush on her." 

  
Bobby said, "I also want to go an find her I also have a crush on her." 

  
David Sr. said, "If this girl means a lot to you David. Then you may go David, and find her, but Bobby you may not go and find her." 

  
Bobby said in an angry tone, "How come, just because David is a couple of minutes older than I am, doesn't mean that I am not capable of taking care of myself in the wilderness outside of Cobraville." 

  
Bobby is very jealous of David and they fight all the time over Alice and other things.

David Senior said, "Oh and buy the way your uncles are coming over for dinner tonight. They have something they want to discuss with you that will be hopefully important to the both of you in the future." 

  
Just then the doorbell rings, David and Bobby both race to open the door. David gets to the door first and opens it before Bobby gets there. 

David said, "Hi, Uncle Tomax and Uncle Xamot, dad just told us that you would be coming over. It is good to see you both. Please come in and come." 

Tomax said, "Thank you David...." 

Xamot said, "We came over..." 

  
Tomax and Xamot say together, "To discuss something very import with our two favorite nephews." 

  
Tomax said, "David hit me." 

  
David said, " I can't hit you, I don't want to hurt you uncle." 

  
Xamot said, "It's ok, David." 

  
David hits Tomax in the stomach. Instead of Tomax doubling in pain he is surprised to see his uncle Xamot with the pain. 

  
"Now," Xamot said. 

  
Tomax replies, "I am going to hit David." 

  
Tomax hits David in the Stomach, and for some odd reason he does not feel anything, but he sees that Bobby is dubbed over in pain. 

  
"That settles it, you two are linked..." Said, Tomax. 

  
"Together just like..." Xamot said.

  
"Us." Said Xamot and Tomax together. 

David and Bobby say together, "Linked, what do you mean by linked?"

Xamot explains, "Linking between twins are very rare. Tomax and myself are linked. We can feel each other's thoughts, feeling, personal conflicts, being sick is the most horrifying of all example, if I become sick then Tomax will get the effects even more than I am and vise versa."

David said, "Linkage sounds like fun."

Bobby said, "Yeah."

Brenda, Bobby and David's mom said, "Time for dinner everyone."

At the dinner table David said to Tomax and Xamot, "Uncle Tomax and Uncle Xamot I have some news to tell you I am leaving cobra to look for a girl that I believe that I have been in love with since first grade." 

Tomax and Xamot look to David Sr. to see if it is true. 

  
David's father said, "It is true I have given him permission to look for Alice." 

  
Tomax and Xamot say together, "When do you leave?" 

  
David replies, "Right after dinner and after I am pack. I want to say thank you for showing me that I am linked to Bobby. Until we meat again. Cobra rules." All except his brother Bobby chant at the same time, "Cobra rules."

  
"Oh, and David don't ever forget your main objective is that you were born into cobra." His father said.

David said, "I won't dad I promise." 

  
David is upstairs packing and getting his gear together for his leave from Cobraville. 

  
"I will be back with her as soon as I find her and make her my bride, even if it means joining G I Joe someday!" He said with disgust, Someday I will find her. And marry her. Bye dad, Mom, Bobby, Bye Uncle Tomax and Xamot." He kisses his mom and dad, but when he tries to kiss Bobby he turns away and walks away from him.

  
As he exits the house he yells, "Cobra!" 

  
His father, mother, Tomax and Xamot yell "Cobra!" As he gets in his car and drives away from Cobraville till he finds her.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Montclair State University actually has a program for special needs kids. I actually volunteered at for a few years. 

Chapter Two

  
Alice's mother divorced Alice's father (Major Bludd) when she was six years old. Alice's mom and Alice moved away from Cobraville to Boston, Massachusetts. When Alice was 9 years old.

  
So that Alice can make friends her own age that will treat her with respect and dignity, and not someone that is in the wrong crowd. 

  
Alice is now in high school. She still talks during class hours, but it has lessened up a lot then when she was in first grade at Cobra Central Elementary.

  
She doesn't remember her life outside of Boston. All she remembers is that there was someone that would hit her every day at one of the schools she went 

to. She doesn't remember which school it was though and two lovely nice boys that she hung out with.

  
**Five Years later**

**Freshman year in College**

Alice is going to Montclair State University, Montclair, New Jersey she has alot of friends there. She also works at a Saturday program called SASAP. It is a Saturday program for Special Needs kids and she enjoys helping them swim, arts craft projects, PE and music. The kids also have lunch at this program.

  
Unfortunately, David Fisher goes to Montclair State University, but he has changed his name from David to Dashelle, he sees a beautiful lady standing near pool area teaching a group of young kids to learn how to swim better.

  
Dashelle walks up to her and said with a captivating smile, "Hi, how can I join this class. So that I can be closer to you." 

  
Alice said, "Put your name on this paper and send it to Edward Sullivan, here is his address."

  
She hands him a piece of paper with his name on it and said, "Write him and let him that Alice gave you his name, and that you would like to join in on this project." 

**Five Years later**

**After Alice Graduated College...**

Alice is now becoming known as Lady Jaye, and she is in the Navy and she has also been taking flying lessons from them for a year and she is becoming an excellent pilot.

  
She is also a computer expert, and is learning a lot on intelligence personal, which she took classes in college.

  
She has been in the Navy for over 5 years and now she is getting a promotion to the G I Joe team, and there she is going to learn what it means to become a team leader.

  
**Five Months later...**

**  
In route to the G I Joe Headquarters**

  
Lady Jaye is on a plane that has some new recruits for the Joe team. On board the plane besides her is Flint (Dashelle), and Breaker. She is sitting in a seat all by herself reading a book, while Flint and Breaker are talking to one another.

  
"So, who is the chic that is sitting alone there?" Breaker asks.

  
"I don't know, we might as well introduce ourselves to her if we are going to be working together."

  
Flint and Breaker walk up to Lady Jaye, Flint said to her, "Hi."

  
"Hi, yourself." Lady Jaye said with an attitude. "I'm Lady Jaye. I'm a little bit nervous becoming a Joe and all. I am not sure why I was picked to be a Joe, maybe because of my computer expertise and flying experience but it is an honor to become one."

  
Flint said to her, "My name is Flint, and this is Breaker," pointing to Breaker sitting next to him.

  
Flint and Breaker admire the beauty of this young lady. Flint said to her, "I was wondering if you are going out with someone, and if not would you like to go out on a date with me sometime. My treat of course."

  
Lady Jaye snubbed him, by saying, "Unfortunately, I am a very busy person and I won't have the time to go out with anyone while I am part of G I Joe."

  
Breaker said to Flint, "Looks like she gave you the cold shoulder, huh?"

  
Flint said, "Yeah, but not for long, once I put my charm on her. She will be begging to go out with me."

  
**G I Joe Headquarters**

  
The plane lands and Lady Jaye, Breaker and Flint exit the plane and they see a blond-haired man waiting to welcome them. 

  
Duke has a clipboard with a list of the official new recruits on board the plane. As Lady Jaye, Flint, and Breaker depart from the plane. He reads off the names on the Clipboard. "Lady Jaye."

  
Lady Jaye said, "Here." Lady Jaye said as she is coming down the ramp.

  
Duke said to her, "You are rooming with Scarlett."

  
Just then a red hair lady approaches Duke, she said to Lady Jaye, "Hi, I'm Scarlett, I guess we're roommates."

  
Duke continues to read off the last two names on the clipboard. "Flint. Breaker."

  
Flint and Breaker reply together coming down the ramp together, "Here."

  
Duke said, "You two are going to be rooming together. So get your gear and come with me."

  
So Lady Jaye, Flint, and Breaker follow Duke and Scarlett to the Female barracks. Duke said, "This is the female barracks. This is where Lady Jaye you will be with Scarlett and Cover Girl when she arrives. She was supposed to be on this flight here, but she called and said that she missed the plane. She said that she should be on the next flight here."

  
Duke leaves Lady Jaye, Scarlett and continues down the long hallway to the 

Male Barracks where Flint and Breaker are shown too. "This is where you both will be sleeping." Duke informs them.

  
Flint and Breaker start to unpack their bags and continue talking to each other. Flint said, "I'm glad that we are roommates Breaker. Aren't you?"

  
Breaker said, "Yes I am. I am a little bit on the shy side of making new friends. So this is great that we are roommates."

  
"I agree." Flint said.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

  
**Cobra headquarters**

Bobby Fisher is a down and dirty full pledge Crimson Guardsman. He still misses his brother and doesn't know what has become of him. He is a first ranking Crimson Guardsman and is admired by all Cobras.

The Baroness is in Cobra Commander's office and he is seated at his desk.

Cobra Commander said to the Baroness, "I want to find Bobby Fisher and tell him that I want to see him immediately."

**The Court Yard**

The Baroness leaves Cobra Commander's office and sees Bobby doing some fighting drills by himself. She goes up to him and said, "Bobby, the Commander wants to see you immediately."

Bobby stops what he is doing and looks at her with a sarcastic smile, "The Commander sure. This has better not be one of your jokes Baroness."

The Baroness said, "This is no joke." Then he sees that she is not smiling.

Bobby said, "Ok. I'm going." He said to himself, _I wonder what he wants to see me about._

**Cobra Commander's Office**

Bobby knocks on the door. Cobra Commander said, "Come in Bobby."

Bobby enters Cobra Commander's office, and stands at attention in front of the Commander, and said, "You wished to see me, sir?"

Cobra Commander said, "At ease Bobby. I wanted to talk to you about something important. Please have a seat." He offered Bobby a seat on the other side of his desk.

Bobby sits down and listens to what Cobra Commander has to say. "First off Bobby I want to thank you for everything you have done for Cobra. You are have been a great asset to Cobra. You are doing a very good job for the Cobra order. I for one am very proud of you."

Bobby interrupts and said, "I am here to serve you and Cobra, my commander. Cobra rules!"

Cobra Commander said, "Very good. I am glad that you are very loyal. Now down to business, I heard through the grapevine that you have a twin brother. Do you know what happened to him? I would like to find him."

Bobby said, "I have not seen my brother since I was fourteen years old. I do not know what has happened to him. When we were fourteen, we had a fight about something. I have not seen him since. My parents are very upset with him. I just hope that he has not forgotten his heritage."

Cobra Commander said, "I am sending you on a mission to locate your brother and a traitorous mother and daughter who left cobra years ago."

Bobby salutes Cobra Commander and as he exits he said, "I will not fail you Commander, Cobra Rules."

Cobra Commander said, "I know you won't. What did you say?"

Bobby said, "It's a saying that an old friend of mine told me before she left Cobra. 'Cobra Rules' is the saying that she came up with."

Commander said, "Ah I see. If you find her I would like to use that saying as a battle call for us from now on."

Bobby is now outside the Commander's office, and is thinking of how to pursue this mission that Cobra Commander has given him.

He leaves Cobraville and is on a plane to Washington D. C. He did not pick up any information on his brother or that traitorous family that Cobra Commander talked about. So he decides to head back to Cobraville.

**A Week Later**

**G I Joe Base - Female Barracks**

Lady Jaye is getting ready for her vacation to visit her mom in Boston, Massachusetts, she is going through her things to check to see if she has everything. Just then Flint comes in to see if she is ready.

Flint said, "Are you ready to go? Duke gave me permission to take you to the airport."

Lady Jaye said, "Yes, just give me a few minutes. I have to check to see if I have everything first." 

After she checks out her luggage she said, "I'm ready let's go."

Flint and Lady Jaye get into his car and they head for the airport.

**The Airport...**

Bobby Fisher is at the airport waiting for his flight to take off, for Cobraville. 

Lady Jaye said to Flint, "I'll see you when I get back?" She sticks out her hand and shakes his hand.

Flint being on the cautious side said, "Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He then tries to give her a kiss on the lips, but Lady Jaye turns her neck and the kiss lands on her on the cheek instead. As he is walking he spots a person sitting by the same gate that Lady Jaye plane is taking off of and in the corner 

by himself. He said to himself, _Now how come he looks so familiar to me. Oh, well it will come to me._ Then Flint walks out of the airport and to his car.

As he gets in his car and drives off, with one thing on his mind on the man at the airport. _How come he looks so familiar to me?_ He thinks to himself, as he drives off toward the G I Joe base.

**The Airport**

**5 Minutes later**

Lady Jaye arrives at the airport. She heads to her gate and see that she still has enough time to board her plane.  She heads up to the attendant so that she can check in and board the plane to Boston.

Attendant says, "All of your credentials seem to be in order. We will be boarding in about five minutes."

When Lady Jaye's row number was called she started to board the plane to Boston. Lady Jaye thought, _Cobraville, I wonder what that is?_

When everyone is on the plane. The attendant says, "The first stop we will be going to is Cobraville." A roar of applause goes through out the passengers on one side of the waiting room area. "With a three hour layoff at Cobraville then we will be heading towards Boston, Massachusetts. We are starting to call people onto the plane by rows. So please wait and be patient. Thank you and have a nice trip." 

Lady Jaye's starts to board the plane at the same time as Bobby Fisher she is in front of him. She turns around for a minute and he looks at her, he gives her a smile that could melt anyone to butter. 

When Lady Jaye gets to her seat, she notices that Bobby is getting into the middle seat. 

She said to him, "Excuse me but I believe I have the window seat next to you." She produces her ticket and Bobby gets up and lets her in her seat by the window and he sits back down.

He said, "My name is Bobby Fisher, where are you headed?"

Lady Jaye said, "Alice, I'm going to Boston to visit my mom. You?"

Bobby said, "I'm getting off at Cobraville."

"What is Cobraville?" Lady Jaye said.

Just then one a sleazy looking man on the plane sitting in front of them leans over to Bobby and said, "Bobby don't tell her."

Bobby said to the guy, "Why Tom? I think I can trust her." He faces toward Lady Jaye and said, "Cobraville is the main town of that the Cobra is affiliated with."

Lady Jaye said to herself Cobra. _I stumbled onto a Cobra plane. Wait until I report to headquarters about what I discovered._ "Bobby, were you born in Cobraville?"

Bobby says, "Yes, I was."

**Two hours later...**

The stewardess said, "We have reached our first destination. We have been started our decent for Cobraville."

**Cobraville Airport...**

Bobby and Lady Jaye are debarking the plane Bobby is looking for someone. Lady Jaye asks, "Who are you looking for?"

Bobby replies, "My uncles they were supposed to meet me here but they must have gotten side tracked. Maybe I aught to call my parents and see if she has heard anything from them."

Bobby and Lady Jaye head toward a pay phone. Bobby puts some money into the change slot and dials a number. "Hello." A female voice comes over the other side of the receiver.

Bobby said, "Hi mom. I am at the airport and there isn't any one here to pick me up."

Mrs. Foster said, "Your uncles called and said to wait for them. They went to double E for a few days and they should be on the next plane that lands. Wait for them and leave together." 

Bobby said, "Ok mom I will. Bye and see you soon." He said to Lady Jaye, "My uncles should be here soon. My mom said that we should wait for them." 

Lady Jaye said, "Ok." 

They waited at the gate for the next plane to arrive and sat next to each other. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

On A Main Street

  
Flint was driving back to the Pitt wondering who the guy was at the airport, and why he looked so familiar to him. As he is driving it suddenly dawned on him who the guy was. _Bobby?_ He said to himself.

Flint, starts to remember his life as Cobra, being on his own since he was 14, he started thinking about his parents and brother, who he had forgotten about until now. Just then he decides to blow up the Pitt, and go back to Cobra, probably with a heroes welcome. 

He heads back to the Pitt and picked up some experimental microscopic bombs, which he heard that they were working on. He decided to put an end to G I Joe once and for all.

G I Joe Pitt

When Flint had driven up to the Pitt's security gate he was greeted by the security guard, where he showed his G I Joe pass, entered the base, and parked his car in the officer's parking lot, that had his name on it. He couldn't believe he had decided to become a member of G I Joe, and had been one for only one week.

  
He headed to the weapons Supply Room, to gather 10 boxes, (one box holds 1000 bombs being that they are so tiny) a remote control that has one setting for the bombs. He then picked up a box of bombs, and before he exits the Supply Room he plants 50 bombs there, making sure that all the bombs that he had planted were unable to be detected.

When he was satisfied that all of the bombs had been planted throughout the base he goes back to the parking spot where he has parked his car, gets in and exits the Pitt for the last time, and headed for the airport.

He was finally going home, back to Cobra. He thinks he has found the girl of his dreams that has been plaguing his mind since he was 6 years old. _Lady Jaye is the girl, I met so long ago in first grade I'm positive of that._

  
**Airport**

Flint has purchased a ticket to Boston, Massachusetts, for the same flight that Lady Jaye has purchased her ticket for. He was at the ticket counter paying for the ticket, the lady behind the counter looks at the clock and said, "You better hurry there is a plane due to take of in 10 minutes."

Flint took off like a bandit running so that he could catch his flight. Just as he gets there, he hears the following announcement come from the intercom of the gate. 

The attendant said, "Lady's and Gentlemen, This plane will be making two stops today. The first stop will be Cobraville. With a three-hour layoff at Cobraville then we will be heading towards Boston, Mass. We will starting to call people onto the plane by row numbers. So please wait and be patient. Thank you and have a nice day." With that the announcer starts calling the passengers row by row. And people start heading on to the plane when their row was called.

  
Just as he gets to his seat two passengers other passengers board the plane and sat next to Flint.

  
Passenger 1 (Tomax) said, "So brother what are we going to do about G I Joe?" 

  
Passenger 2 (Xamot) said, "I'm not quite sure what we are going to do, brother?"

Flint looked over at the two and recognizes them as his uncles Tomax and Xamot _a little bit older but still recognizable_, he thought to himself. Flint quickly picked up a magazine, trying not to look inconspicuous about their conversation that Tomax and Xamot were having.

Passenger One (Tomax) said, "Well, I don't have a plan right now." 

Tomax and Xamot both look at the guy that was sitting next to the window and each thinking the same thing, _why does he look so familiar?_

Flint decided to join in the conversation, "Pardon, me but it seems, that you two no longer have to worry G I Joe."

"And why is that?" Tomax and Xamot ask together.

"Well let's just say that pretty soon there will be no more G I Joe." Flint said.

Flint looks at his watch and notices that four hours has gone bye, since he has planted the bombs at the G I Joe Pit, and three hours the plane has taken off.

Just then, the stewardess said over the plan's speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen we have finally reached our first destination. We will be started our decent for Cobraville in just a few minutes." 

The Airport…

Alice and Bobby are at the airport waiting for Bobby's someone to arrive and pick him up at the airport. 

Bobby begins to walk away from Alice, when over the intercom there is an announcement that is saying, "Flight 123 has landed and the personnel on the plane will be landing in a few minutes."

"That that's the plane that I believe my uncles might be on." Just as he said it. Three people debark the plane. "Look he they are." Tomax said to his brother.

Lady Jaye noticed Flint coming off the plane with Tomax and Xamot.

Lady Jaye's jaw dropped as she noticed Flint, "I don't believe it, Flint?"

Flint said, "Lady Jaye it's great to see you again. I was coming back to get you and bring you back with me, but then I noticed the young gentleman at the airport and decided to rejoin my birth right."

Tomax said, "Bobby, how…"

Xamot said, "…Do you…"

Tomax and Xamot said together, "…know that?"

Bobby said, "I don't know, it's like I can read his mind or something. But that's impossible, isn't it." Still holding his gun but his starts to shake and wobble.

Flint approaches a little behind the two gentlemen. Flint walks over to Lady Jaye and said, "Lady Jaye, I have come to say one thing to you." As he puts his arm around her in an unpleasant feeling that slowly creeps up her spine. She senses something different about the man that wanted to go out with her and she turned him down. She said to herself, _And I'd do it again too._

Flint said, "No, it's not, Bobby. Oh but I do. You see; the lady and I are really member of…"

"G I Joe?" Bobby completes Flint's sentence, as he pulls out his gun on him.

Bobby is in total surprise that this stranger knows his name. "How do you know my name? I don't even know who you are?"

Tomax and Xamot said together, "Is it true are you from G I Joe?"

Flint said, "Well, yes and no… The lady with definitely is though… but as for me… is very vague and rough… you see I left my family very young…"

Tomax said, "Did you…"

Xamot said, "Run away…"

Together they said, "from home?"

Flint said, "No I didn't runaway from home. I asked permission from my parents to leave home, but this is not the place to discuss this. I suggest we go to your car and leave and I will explain who I am and what I intend to do in good time."

Bobby is trying to figure out who this guy is and why he looks and sounds so familiar to him. But only one person comes to his mind. _No it can't be, can it, can he be my long lost brother, David?_

"I can tell by the look on your face you have figured my true identity. Yes it is true."

Tomax said, "Lets get the luggage from the conveyer belt and then we are ready to go take you home, Bobby. As for you uh…"

Flint said, "Dashelle."

"Where would you like to be dropped off at?" Bobby said.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen my parents in over 20 years." Flint said.

"What?" Everyone said including Lady Jaye.

"I have been on my own since I was 14 years old. I guess that's why I am act like a kid sometimes."

 "Lets just grab our stuff and get going. Bobby do you have all of your stuff together."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

As everyone got their stuff from the conveyer belt, they then got into Tomax's car, that he had left at the airport. Before he and Xamot went to Extensive Enterprises, and drove off for the Foster home. 

On a road to the Foster House… 

**"**Who are…" Tomax said.

"…you…" Xamot said.

"…really?" Tomax and Xamot say together talking to Flint.

Flint said, "Ask Bobby, he now understand who I am and what I have become? Living in the normal world for over twenty years when I left Cobra at the age of 14. No mother to care for me, no father to father me for adult advice. It was hard, but I learned to survive by myself!"

Lady Jaye said in a sad voice, "I know how it feels, not to have a father. My mother divorced my dad when I was very young. I don't even remember what he looks like, or anything of my past since third grade. All I see in my past are two young boys that I used to play with somewhere, by a lake, but the funny thing is, there is no lake where my mom lives near. And a female adult of some sort, hitting me in a classroom, with a ruler, in one of the schools that I attended. I think she was a teacher."

"What do you mean?" Flint asks. "Someone used to hit you. Do you know who it was? Did you tell someone at the time that it happened at the time?"

Lady Jaye said, "I don't remember it was a long time ago. I think I was either in first or second grade when it happened."

Bobby said, "I remember sitting in a classroom, one day, with my twin brother Dave, and a girl I believe her name was Alice. My first grade teacher Ms. Baron, that was what I called her when I first met her, now called her by her real name the Baroness. Came to Alice and hit her numerous times in different places with a ruler. Do you think you could be that girl, do you think that you could be a Cobra like me?"

Lady Jaye said, "I don't know. All I want to know is who I am, where I come from, and where I belong. I just wish I could remember, but I can't! It was so long ago."

Just then, a gentleman, with a patch over one eye, is walking on the street next to Tomax's car, which is stopped by a red light. The gentleman sees Tomax, Xamot, Bobby and two other people in the car. He walks up to the car and looks inside it as they are stopped at a traffic light. 

He said as to himself, as he looks at the young lady in the car. Lady Jaye looks just like her mom did back then. _Bonnie? It can't be. But she looks just like her. I have to stop and ask who she is?_

Major Bludd said, through the window of the car, "Excuse me miss, but you look just like my ex-wife, Bonnie, that left me 30 years ago, but you can't be her can you, could you?"

Lady Jaye looks at the stranger and said, "My mom's name is Bonnie, but I'm sorry to say that I can't say where she is right now. I haven't seen her in about two years. I was going to the last address that she lived at when I boarded a plane that lead me here instead."

He looks at her again and looks at resemblance between his ex-wife and this beautiful lady standing before him. He has to find out her name. "Can I at least ask you your name?"

Lady Jaye said her name, "Alice Hart Bernette." Tomax then drove off as the traffic light changed from red to green.

Major Bludd is stunned, he thinks he has found is long lost daughter that that bitch of a wife of his had taken from him so long ago. _I can't believe that I have finally found my daughter, and now that I found her I won't let her go._ He said to himself.

Flint decided now is the best time to strike the Pitt; he takes out the remote detonator, from his briefcase, and starts pressing all kinds of buttons on the remote.

Bobby asks, "What's that you have there?"

Flint said with a disgusting taste developing in his mouth, "Lets just say that G I Joe is no more!"

Tomax said, "What do you …"

Xamot said, "…mean by…"

Tomax and Xamot together say, "…G I Joe is no more?"

Flint said, "Watch the news and find out."

Pitt

Shipwreck walked near some of the Skystrikers, when he heard a loud **_boom_** that just came from behind him. 

"Mother of Mercy, what was that?" He said, while turning around, and noticed that several Skystrikers he had just walked past had blown-up right behind him. He then notices that several other vehicles had also exploded behind him. He decided to go to Duke's and lets him know. 

When he gets to Duke's office, he knocks on the door. Duke is in his office doing some paper work and hears a knock on the door. 

Duke said, "Who is it? I am very busy, right now. If it's not important, then go away!"

Shipwreck said behind the closed door, "Sir, it's me, Shipwreck. I have some thing to tell you."

Duke stops what he is doing, and said, "It had better be," putting an emphasis on the word really. "Really important, Shipwreck?"

Shipwreck said, "Believe me, sir, this is really important. I have to talk to you." 

Duke said behind the closed door, "Come in, Shipwreck and have a seat and tell me what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Shipwreck opened the door and entered Duke's office and sat down in a chair in Duke's desk. And he started to say, "I was walking outside, near some Skystrikers, when all of a sudden from out of nowhere there came a…" Just as he was about to finish the sentence he was interrupted by another loud _boom_ and Shipwreck didn't get to finish the sentence.

A series of bombs inside the male barracks goes off. Duke and Shipwreck left the office, to find out what's going on.

They headed toward the male barracks to find the building was totally demolished.

Duke said, "Does anyone know if anyone was in there?"

Breaker said, "No one, that I know of."

Duke said, "Check the perimeter for Cobra agents. It has to be Cobra!"

Breaker said, "Already checked that, sir. No Cobra agents in the vicinity."

Duke returned to his office, and said in a sad voice, into the G I Joe intercom from his office, "Attention all Joes, I have some very sad news for you all… until we find out what had happened here. I'm afraid that I have no choice, but to disband G I Joe and abandon the Pitt. Since there is nothing left of the male barracks, the men that lost all of their gear will be given government checks to pay for their stuff that was destroyed, and can leave. The lady's can go into the female barracks and retrieve their gear and leave. Until you hear from me again. The G I Joe team is disbanded! Yo Joe! Duke out." 

**A couple of hours later In Cobraville**

Outside The Foster House 

Just as everyone gets out of the car, Flint said to himself. _Home at last. I just hope they remember me._

Flint decides to tell them who he is. "I have something to tell you all. First of all I am a Cobra agent. I was born into Cobra but left when I was at the right young age of 14. My name isn't really Dashelle either its David… David Foster…"

A look of shock appeared on everyone's face. Including Lady Jaye's. Bobby is the first to speak, "Brother?!"

David said, "Yes, Bobby, I am your long lost brother that left you so long ago."

"I'm so sorry how I acted, toward you back then. I hope we can start a new and be the best friends as well as brothers again, like Uncle Tomax and Xamot are. Are you back to stay this time? Did you find her?"

"Whoa, one question at a time. First of all, I have forgiven you for what happened against us a long time ago. All I wanted to do was come home and make up with you. But I had to find that young lady that we were both in love with way back when. So far no, I have not found her. I thought I was close to finding her when I was in college, but I am not sure where she is now. She dumped me and jilted me when I asked her out so many times in my college years for her to go out with me, so I just stopped asking women out all together. And I also hoped to make up for the difference in the years that we have been apart."

"How were you able to destroy G I Joe?" Bobby asked.

Flint answered, "How I destroyed G I Joe was the simplest thing I can think of. Join G I Joe, get their trust, and then at the least possible moment strike when their defenses were down. While I was there I stumbled into an experimental project that they were working on. Experimental microscopic bombs, so microscopic that nothing can detect them, not even a microscope. So after I dropped her off." Pointing to Lady Jaye, "at the airport, I went back to the Pitt, got the bombs from the weapons supply room, and planted them all around the base, all rooms, then left the Pitt never to return again. Drove back to the airport and boarded a plane back to Cobraville."

Tomax said, "You know you will be given a heroes welcome. When news spreads that the Joe have been disbanded and by _one_ man."

David said, "I know that, but I do not want a heroes welcome all I want is to be accepted back into Cobra."

Bobby said, "And I am sure that you will be brother."

Bobby puts his hand on Flint's shoulder he can tell that his brother is a little nervous. "Don't worry Dave, about mom and dad. They are really great people."

Bobby said, "I want to even forget about our childish bet we made back then."

Lady Jaye said, "What bet?!"

Flint speaks, "When we were fourteen, we made a bet that the first person to find the girl we were in first grade with, and marry her would win the bet."

Lady Jaye said confused, "I'm very confused. You two are brothers? And you are related to Tomax and Xamot?"

Bobby and David said, "Yes."

Inside the Foster house

Bobby's mother is busy cooking dinner. When she hears voices coming from outside. She looks out the window and sees Bobby, Tomax, Xamot, and two other people talking. "Dave, come quick! You have to take a look at this."

David Senior is busy looking at his paper. 

Bobby's mother said, "What is it, dear, can't you see that I am reading the newspaper?"

"Bobby is back and so are my brothers. But there are two other people, with them, a man and a woman."

He said, "What? Let me see."

He gets up and goes to the window. He notices his son, and then he notices someone else. He looks at him again and said, "It can't be, can it?" He looks at the other guy again. "It is? He's finally returned."

His wife said, "Who has returned?"

David Senior said, "David, he's back."

His wife begins to cry, "Davie, my Davie has returned? You sure that's him? He's changed so much."

David senior said, "I think Bobby knows too. But let's not mention it until we are definitely sure."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Outside the Foster House**

Just as Alice, Bobby, David, Tomax, and Xamot were about to enter the house. Lady Jaye got a call on her cell phone. Ring, ring, ring the cell phone rings she picked it up and said, "Hello."

On the other end of the line she heard her mom's voice. "Alice, where are you? Conrad contacted me to call you. He needs to talk to you ASAP. Something big had just happened at the PITT. He wanted to talk to you and Flint about it ASAP! He is very upset and to make matters worse the Male Barracks have been totally destroyed."

Lady Jaye said to her mom, "What?! Destroyed?" She then looked over to Flint. He had a very big smile on his face. She thought that it must have been him. "Mom I'll talk to you later." She hangs up the phone with her mom, and slaps Flint hard across the face. "What you said, about G I Joe was true, wasn't it? You really did do it, didn't you? You bastard! I don't ever, ever want to talk to you again."

Flint grabbed her by the arm as tight as he could hold her so she couldn't escape his wrath, then Flint said in an evil tone that Lady Jaye has never heard before, "Of course I did, my dear, sweet Lady Jaye." Rubbing his hand seductively across Lady Jaye's cheek.

Lady Jaye breaks free of Flint's hold on her and runs away from all of them, crying as she is running. She is very upset with Flint. She uses her phone again and calls the Pitt. She is surprised that she does not get an answer it conforms what her mom told her about what happened to the Pitt is true.

Cobra Central Computer

A Cobra Televiper was on duty monitoring all calls coming in and out of Cobraville, he was monitoring the call from Lady Jaye and her mom. He tried to trace the call, but it was too short of to be traced. 

He contacted Cobra Commander and said, "Commander, sir we have an intruder…"

Cobra Commander said, "What? Are you ssssure about this? How do you know thisss?"

Televiper said, "I was monitoring calls when an unauthorized call came in."

"Were you able to tracccce the call?"

He said, "No, sir, they weren't on long enough. Do you still want me to keep monitoring calls coming in and out of Cobraville?"

Cobra Commander said, "Mossst definitely. Wassss the call on a Cobra authorized ccccell or an unauthorized ccccell?"

"Unauthorized, Sir. I will keep monitoring all calls."

"Good call the airport and have them check the lissstsss to sssee who boarded any planes to Cobraville today. I want a full lissst of everyone on the planes that left every town in the US, and a full invessstigation! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" He said hanging up the connection. 

Streets of Cobraville

Lady Jaye is walking in the streets of Cobraville crying without watching where she is going, and bumps into a cobra agent. The Cobra agent noticed that she is crying, and asks her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know who I am, where I came from, and where I belong? Everything here looks so familiar to me. I just don't know where I belong. I got upset at someone because he destroyed a building that I worked at."

The Cobra Agent asks, "Could I ask what he destroyed? And where you work?"

"I can't tell you it is very confidential where I work and what he destroyed. And I was really, really starting to like him. I just want to leave here and be with my mom and my friends."

The man said, "You know it's not that bad living here. Everyone is very nice and all."

Lady Jaye in a not so nice tone said, "Nice, I've seen how nice you guys can be!"

Lady Jaye notices that the man that she is talking to looks like a man that she saw earlier that day on the street when she was in Tomax's car going to the Foster house.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" Lady Jaye asked.

"Frank Bludd. I am Major Bludd's son. And you are? Why do you ask?"

"Alice, but my friends call me Lady Jaye. You sort of look like a guy that I saw earlier today, but he was older." Just then, she remembered about her mom, she forgot to call he back, "Mom, oh shit! I forgot I had to call her back."

Just then she takes out her phone and dials a number on the phone. "Hello." Her mom replies.

Alice said, "Hi, mom, sorry, I forgot to call you back. I was upset and ran away from some Flint. I litterly bumped into someone and wanted to ask you a question. Were you ever a Cobra Agent? Everything around me screams that I belong here but I am not sure."

Bonnie said, "Alice, I knew this question would come up someday in the future. Where are you? We need to talk, really talk."

Alice said, "Cut the bullshit mom! I want to know and I want to know right now!"

Bonnie said, "Yes, we are from Cobra, but your father was a real bastard. He would severely hit us from time to time when you were very, very young. So I took you, changed my name so that we could not be found and left Cobra forever."

Alice said in an angry voice. "Mom, why did you not tell me?!"

Bonnie said, "Alice, you were about 6 maybe 7 years old and you were not only beaten by your father, but your teacher as well. I just wanted you to grow up with a normal life."

Alice asks her, "Mom, do you know if I might have a younger brother?"

Bonnie said, "Yes you do have a younger brother his name is…"

Alice finishes the question for her, "Frank Bludd?"

Bonnie said, "Yes, that's his name but how do you know that?"

Alice does not answer, she just hands the phone over to Frank. He said, "Hello."

Bonnie said, "Who is this?"

Frank said, "My name is Frank… Frank… Bludd."

If Bonnie were there her face would have turned white as a ghost. "Frank, Frank, oh my god, is it really you? Of course it is. Oh my god. My son, my son. My long lost son."

Frank cannot believe that he is talking to his real birth mother. He said after a few minutes pause, "Are you really my mom?"

Bonnie said, "I can't be for sure but I believe I am."

Frank hands the phone back to Alice. Alice said, "Mom, I'm going to stay with Frank for a while. Just to let you know I am at Cobraville, I arrived here today. I'm be fine. But I am still a little bit mad at you for not telling me. That I could have been a cobra agent, instead of a member of..." She hangs up the phone before she can finish the question.

Alice began to cry. Frank gave his older sister a big hug. Not only to comfort her crying but just to be with his older sister, a sister that he would like to get to know.

Cobra Central Computer

The Televiper is still monitoring all calls in and out of Cobraville. Listening to the conversation between Alice, Frank and Bonnie Bludd. He had traced the call to a Cobraville National Park. 

He calls Cobra Commander on the phone and said, "Commander, another call went out on the same unauthorized phone. I was able to trace the call to Cobraville National Park. Should I send Major Bludd to see who it was?"

Commander said, "Very good, Televiper, yes, contact Major Bludd, and tell him that I will meet him at the park and see who this intruder is."

"Yes, sir!" The Televiper said as he hung up the phone.

Cobra Commander's Head Quarters

The Televiper contacted Major Bludd. Major Bludd picks up the phone in his office and said, "Major Bludd speaking, who shall I say is calling."

The Televiper said, "Televiper 543, sir, Cobra Commander told me to contact you, sir… You have to go to Cobraville National Park immediately. There is an intruder there, and he will meet you there."

Major Bludd said, "Thank you, Televiper. I will leave immediately. Bludd out."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

As Major Bludd got to the park he noticed that Cobra Commander wasn't there yet, but there were two people talking.  He started to approach the two of them and noticed a familiar face. The young lady that was in Tomax's car, he thought to himself. 

But instead of running, which Major Bludd thought she would she just continues talking to Frank.

Frank noticed the expression on her face changed and asked, "What's wrong?"

She points to Major Bludd.  Frank says, "Why does he make you so nervous, after all he is our father?"

Alice says,  "I have something that I need to tell you.  But not here.  Not now!  Not here!"

"Do you want me to talk to dad for you?" Frank asks.

Alice says, "Yes it would very grateful if you could do that for me."

Frank approaches Major Bludd says, "Dad, what brings you to the park?"

Major Bludd says, "Hi son. What are you doing with that young lady over there?  Don't you know who she is?"

Frank says to him, "Dad, I know exactly who she is, she is my long lost sister, and your long lost daughter, Alice Bludd."

Major Bludd said in a surprised voice, "Your sister? My daughter? How do you know this?"

Just then Alice approached them after hearing Major Bludd says sister.  "Yes, his sister.  My brother. And you must be my father?"  And she begins to cry, again.  Frank approached her and puts her hand on her shoulder.  Alice moves his arm off of her shoulder and said. "I will explain now what he destroyed. I have some very shocking news for you. I joined the Joes, my mom never told me where I was born, but if my mom had told me that I was born into Cobra, I probably would have come back and rejoined Cobra. If I would have been excepted back that is." She started to cry.

Major Bludd said, "I'm sorry but even if she is my daughter she will still has to come with me. With the information that she just told us about her being a Joe and all, she would have to see Cobra Commander."

Alice tries to stop crying, but it is a little bit hard.  She said, between hiccups.  "I hiccup… I hiccup… will hiccup… come hiccup… with hiccup… you… father." 

Just then Cobra Commander comes upon the scene between Major Bludd, his son Frank and the new member of G I Joe, Lady Jaye.

She stops crying and finishes the sentence. "Being that G I Joe is disbanded and I that was born in Cobraville."

Cobra Commander said in surprise voice. When he had over heard the conversation between them. "You a Cobra… preposssterousss a G I Joe that'sss actually a Cobra."

Alice says, "What's preposterous about that?  I know someone else on this island that is also a part of G I Joe and he too is a Cobra."  Alice decides to rat on Flint for what he did to her and the Pitt.

Cobra Commander asked, "And who may pratel is that?"

"Flint," she says. "I am sure you heard of David Foster.  He singled handedly blew up the Male Barracks, and several G I Joe vehicles crippling them, with Duke having to deciding to disband G I Joe… " She left the sentence unfinished.

"Yes, I have heard that one of the twins Fosters brothers that left Cobraville a long time ago. I think he went looking for sssomeone if I can not be missstaking." Cobra Commander said.

Major Bludd asks, "And how do you know that the both of you are part of Cobra?"

Alice says, "I called my mom and she told me so."  She says her voice starting to shake as if she is going to cry again.

Just then Bobby and David Jr. along with Tomax and Xamot entered the park where everyone was.   

Major Bludd noticed that the Fosters were heading toward them.  He also noticed for the first time that Bobby Foster did look a lot like Flint.  

She begins to cry again.  "Just keep them," pointing to The Foster brothers, Tomax, and Xamot, "away from me."

Just as she finished the sentence, father and son surrounded her.  Hiding her from their view.

Alice says all of a sudden, with Bobby and David walking close to them.  "I can prove that I am probably a Cobra…"

Bobby and David say together recognizing Alice there, "And how can you prove that may we ask?"

"Well, Foster boys, I belong to Cobra."  Then she says it, "I just wish I could come back to Cobra because Cccooobbbrrraaa Rrruuullleeesss."

Bobby and David both look at her with strange looks on their faces.  Probably both thinking the same thing both wondering the same thing.  Finally David says, "And how come you have not said anything like that before?  Other than my brother and I that know that saying there is only one other person that knows it better then us.  And that is the person that created Cobra Rules."

Cobra Commander said, "You both will be welcomed back into Cobra with a heroes welcome."

Flint and Alice say at the same time, "Thanks, but, no thanks, I don't want any big party or anything like that." 

Flint said, "What I did, I did for Cobra, but I want no hero's welcome. All I want is to be excepted back into Cobra."

With that said, Cobra Commander said, "And you both will be."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Boston Mass.

Bonnie was in the garage trying to get some boxes down off of a high shelf. The boxes were very, very heavy due to the fact that the boxes were filled with mettle parts, and electronic equipment. When the parts were put together they formed an antique Cobra Rattler.  Due to the fact that the wings were too big to put into a box she had made a trapdoor in the garage floor and put them down the trapdoor.

Just as she opened the trapdoor she thought she heard someone at the front door of her house. When the trapdoor was fully opened she went down the stairs into a very big dark room. She put on the light switch and descended the stairs. Carrying the boxes one at a time through the trapdoor to where she had stored the wings and other personal items of her past, she started to put together the mettle pieces and formed the Cobra Rattler.

Meanwhile outside the house

Duke had decided to pay Alice's mom a visit. Duke stood at the front door of the house and ringing the doorbell. He had tried knocking first but that didn't work either. So he decided to leave, and said to himself, 'Next time I think I will call first.' He left the front porch and went to his car and left the house to call in the morning and see if he can come and see her tomorrow.

Trapdoor

Bonnie was almost done with the Rattler; it was starting to shape up very nicely. All she had to do was put back the communication system back into place and test the plane to see if the plane was safe to fly long distances.

First thing she did she moved everything that she did not want destroyed out of the garage into the backyard. She prepared for take off, and got into the plane and took off in it. She only went a short distance for her test flight. She went from Boston to Conneticut and back again. 

After her flight she decided that the plane was safe for long distances and that she will wake up early in the morning and leave for her journey back to Cobraville, not putting the house up yet for sale.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Duke was at his house, going over a list that all Joes had signed when they disbanded.  He went over it several times and there were three Joes that had not signed out.  This made Duke figure that maybe there was a saboteurs that was on the base when the explosions accord. He had made several attempts to contact Lady Jaye at her mother's home but there seemed to be no answer when he called or visited her.

This made Duke think that maybe she might had set the explosions.  _But she seemed so sweet and nice, Duke thought, __and it couldn't had been her because she was already gone when the attacks a cured.  So he scratched her name off of the list of possible suspects.  Then he went to the next name on the list, Gungho, Gungho was with the Joes for a very long time.  He had not thought of it but when he did, _Where___ did he go?  Was he on base when the explosion it, did he hear that I disbanded the Joes?  Then it a cured to Duke that he had not known what had happened to him, A thought popped into his head.  __What if he had been in the barracks when the explosions hit.Warning sounds rang into his head.  He had to know… He had to know what happened to him.  Then his thoughts turned to the last person on the list Flint.  What had he known about him, __well, he's in love with Lady Jaye, but Lady Jaye doesn't want to go out with anyone. He went missing right before the attacks a cured.  Then it clicked, Flint, he was the saboteur, he set the bombs. __But why?_

Just then the phone of his house rang, he picked it up and said, "Hello."

Flint decided to call Duke at his house being that he was in Cobraville and he wanted to know if Duke had figured out who had set the bombs.

"Hello old friend." Flint said.

Duke's voice was in rage, "Where are you Flint? You have a lot of explaining to do.  Why?"

Flint laughed, "I figured you have figured that I was the one who had set the bombs off at the Pitt, well guess what you are correct."

Duke's voice rang out, "Why?"

"It's pretty simple really, even a Cobra sapling can figure it out.  But I guess I should really explain shouldn't I?  In a few words, I am a Cobra.  Before you get all upset so that you do not jump to conclusions I will explain."

I know very short.  I am going to work on it when I get to work today.  Just tell me what you think so far of this chapter… 


End file.
